It's Burst
by FullmetalAngelicWarrior
Summary: What happens when Edward's sick but no one knows whats wrong. Will he make it to a doctor in time. Or will he die alone somewhere along the way. Read to find is is my first fanfiction.
1. What's wrong with me

**Hey guys, FullmetalAngelicWarrior here. I want to thank you all for checking out my first fanfiction that I've actually had the nerve to write. I want to give a very special thanks to** **No.1DigiBakuFan** **for helping me get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist and in no way take credit for anything other than the plot line of this story.**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

"Brother you need to get up now!" Alphonse screamed as he barreled through the door and into the small bedroom. "You have a meeting with the colonel at eleven and you said you'd be up an hour ago." There was no response from the small figure curled into a ball under the blankets. "Brother I said get up, NOW!" Alphonse yelled as he pulled the blankets from the bed revealing a boy with golden hair and sleep deprived eyes staring up at him like he was a talking noodle.

"Please Al, let me stay home I don't feel good." Edward stated as he turned to roll on his side facing away from his brother.

"Ohhh is that so?" Alphonse said with as much sarcasm as he could fit in that one sentence. Alphonse reached for the mattress and promptly flipped it so Edward went face first into the floor. "I know all your 'I'm too sick to hand in my report' tricks brother. You are going to turn in that report today and on time so I suggest you get moving." Al stated. This was the third day in a row that this happened and he was sick of it. He had to reschedule the report eight times. EIGHT TIMES! He knew Ed didn't have a temperature because he went out and bought one on Monday to take Ed's temperature to make sure he didn't have a fever, which he didn't. He was tired of his brother playing hooky so he wouldn't have to meet with Mustang.

"Fine I'm up, I'm up." Ed stated dejectedly as he stood up and immediately regretted it as a sharp pain came from the spot just under his left ribs. He couldn't stop from flinching slightly as he pulled on his clothes and realized the pain was a whole lot worse than the day before. Although he tried as best as he could to hide it, he failed.

"Edward, this little charade of yours has gone on long enough. If you don't turn in the report then we'll never get any new leads on the philosopher's stone. You need to do this." Alphonse stated sounding determined to make Edward see that this was something he would not give leeway on.

"Alright Al, hand me my coat and I'll be on my way." Edward sighed while putting on his belt. Alphonse happily handed his brother the requested item and Edward pulled it on and took off down the street after grabbing the report from the table by the door. After walking half the distance to headquarters Edward felt a sharp bolt of pain go through his body and with a cry he fell to his knees. He grit his teeth in order not to cry out again from the pain pulsating from his abdomen. He looked around him for a place to sit down and calm the roaring pain pulsating through his body. He saw an alley a couple of feet from him and crawled on his hands and knees until he managed to pull himself a few feet into the alley. 'What the fuck's wrong with me' he thought as black dots spotted his vision and everything went black.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Thanks for reading I'll update as soon as I can. So long.**


	2. Missing

**Sorry for the cliff hanger last time but I wasn't sure how I wanted to carry the plot from there. Anyway thanks for reading my first chapter and I hope you enjoy the second one as much as or even more so than you did the first. I want to thank the people that reviewed because whenever I got stuck or needed some inspiration I read your reviews and became inspired. Any helpful advice is welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own it**

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

The taping of a pen could be heard through the door to a private office where a very annoyed colonel with ebony hair and eyes to match sat at his desk and tapped with an increasingly amount of annoyance. He was pretty aggravated and with good reason he believed. His 11:00 o'clock appointment rescheduled 8 times in the past three days and when he called Alphonse earlier that day to make sure they were coming he received an affirmation that his 11:00 o'clock would be in today. It was now 2:13 and his 11 o'clock decided to play the hooky card. Either that or he never left the apartment the brothers shared. Just as he was about to pick up the phone to call them there was a knock on his office door.

"Come in" Mustang called to whoever was outside the door. He was expecting it to be Hawkeye with more paper work for him but instead it was Alphonse who burst into the office at top speed. "What can I do for you Alphonse?"

"Have you seen my brother?" Alphonse asked beside himself with worry. Edward should have been back a long time ago.

"No, he never showed up to give in his report. I was going to call and ask if he ever left but that won't be necessary. When did he leave?" Roy asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

"He's gone missing! What do I do! He didn't look very good what if he's laying in a gutter dead somewhere! I need to find him! You have to help me colonel!" Alphonse yelled at such a high volume that the walls shook. The door to the office slammed open and Mustangs team rushed in with Hawkeye in the lead sporting her favorite gun in hand.

"What's going on sir we heard screaming?" Hawkeye asked calmly.

"Fullmetal's gone missing. He left around … What time did he leave the dorm Alphonse?" Roy asked realizing that in the youngers rant he completely forgot to answer Roy's question.

"He left at 10:01" Alphonse stated.

"Ok we'll split up. Havoc go get Hughes and search the South sector. Fuery and Breda, you search the East sector. Falman go get Armstrong and search the West sector. Hawkeye, Alphonse you come with me. We'll search the North sector. If you find him contact us with these." Mustang said as he held up four walkie-talkies. He then proceeded to hand one to each group. "Find him at all costs, don't leave a stone unturned. Let's go." The team exited the office and proceeded to their given sectors. Havoc stopped by Hughes office and knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in and opened the door and walked into the office.

"Hi Jean your just in time I just got some more pictures of my darling Elicia! Wanna see!? Isn't she just the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" Hughes asked while running across the room with at least a hundred pictures in his hands spilling onto the floor.

"Hughes this is an emergency we need to leave now!" Havoc exclaimed anxious to leave and find the missing boy.

"Did Roy set the men's room on fire again?" Hughes asked questioningly.

"No, wait when did, never mind we need to go right now! Chief is missing!" Havoc exclaimed nearly tripping over himself with worry trying to get Hughes to understand.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Hughes exclaimed dropping all the playfulness in his voice and adopting a more serious tone. He raced out of the office with Havoc following close behind. "Where do we look first?" Hughes asked looking around the street they were on for any clues to the boy's whereabouts.

"Let's look around the main streets and the alleys connecting them first." Havoc said thinking about the chief's usual walking pattern.

"Then let's get started." Hughes stated

 _ **0o0o0o0o0**_

 **Wow. O.O I can't believe I've got the second chapter done and a day early too. Well thanks for reading and for the person who asked this story is based on a true story. Though I never collapsed in the street. Thanks for the reviews and special thanks to Attackoneverything, Brenne, and The Flame Alchemist 13. Whenever I got stuck and read your reviews I found new inspiration. This is my gift to you.**


End file.
